


Stay Forever

by Sashataakheru



Series: Mark/Alex/Tim Uni Vampire AU [2]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Bodily Fluids, Community: seasonofkink, Feeding, In Public, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Siring, University AU, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: The thing about humans is that they inevitably die. Alex makes sure this can't happen to his new best friend, Tim.
Relationships: Alex Horne/Tim Key
Series: Mark/Alex/Tim Uni Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670230
Kudos: 6
Collections: Season of Kink





	Stay Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'bodily fluids', for Season of Kink round 7. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html)

The smell of Tim's blood was intoxicating. God, it smelled so wonderful. Alex thought it was a crying shame he was only going to taste a little bit of it, but not having Tim in his life was not something he could handle, so. He'd spent months seducing him and now, now, it was time to sire him. Alex closed his eyes, breathing in the heat, and the sweat, from Tim's neck, desperate to bite him. God, he wanted that blood so badly, but there was no point rushing this. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Alex breathed, sighing into Tim's neck, pinning him against the wall.

"You're not bad yourself," Tim said. 

Alex loved the way Tim's hands were loosely grabbing his hips, holding him close. Tim kissed him then, and Alex grasped Tim's shirt, pulling him close. He might have been getting quite drunk on the smell of his blood. Sure, there was blood all over a human body, but it was particularly strong in the neck, due to the arteries being so close to the surface. That's why the smell was so intoxicating. That's why vampires always tended to drink from their victim's necks. 

Alex kept Tim's gaze as he stroked his face softly. He did love Tim very much, and siring him was an act of love, and selfishness, if he was being honest. This was not exactly consensual, after all, but Tim had the right blood to be sired, so that's what Alex was going to do, so they could run around together forever. 

Alex might have licked his neck then, getting a very slight taste of his sweat and the tang of his blood. Tim groaned then, and Alex kissed his face softly. He'd shaved recently, Alex could tell, and his skin was smooth and slick. Alex kissed his mouth, kissing him deeply, risking biting his lip, just a little bit, eager as he was to taste him already. 

Tim looked at him curiously then, cupping his cheek as he gazed into his eyes. "Bit eager tonight, aren't we? Wanna go back to mine? I'm not fucking you behind the bins."

Alex kissed him fiercely. "God no, definitely not going to- not out here, just need to-" 

"Need to what, exactly?" Tim said, gasping a little as Alex licked his neck. "I didn't know my neck was that good. You alright?" 

"God, yes. So very alright," Alex said, unable to resist the temptation any longer before he sunk his fangs into Tim's neck.

Tim gasped, crying out a little, his body quickly going limp. Alex grabbed him, holding him against the wall, waiting for him to wake, sated by the sweet taste of his blood. It took a lot of strength to pull away and not drain him completely. But it was everything Mark and promised it would be; sweet, rich, tangy, and utterly irresistable. That first taste was electric, and he could feel the power shifting between them, transforming Tim into a vampire. It felt totally different to when he normally fed on people, where the blood was still delicious, but it didn't excite him in the same way. Siring brought out a softer side to him, Alex discovered, where he was far more tender and sweet with the biting than he might normally be, giving himself time to savour the taste of Tim's blood, and take care of the wound afterwards. 

Alex gently lapped at the wound once he'd had his small taste, ensuring the bloodflow stopped. He could feel the spirit stirring in Tim, changing him from human to immortal. God, it was an incredible rush. It occurred to him, in that moment, that he'd never really understood what it felt to feel alive before he'd become a vampire. Always too shy, too stuck in his own head, not willing to rock the boat. Now, he was completely different, and he liked this ruthless, reckless, uncaring streak he'd developed. Not that he didn't care about others, because he did. He just didn't care anymore what anyone thought of him. He hadn't realised how much of a burden that was until he no longer had it. 

Alex kissed the wound now, watching the skin slowly begin to heal, covering up the injury. That was all Alex needed to know he'd been successful. So he simply kissed Tim's neck again, and his cheek, holding him close as Tim began to stir. 

"Bloody hell, mate," Tim breathed. 

Alex laughed, and then Tim laughed. "Sorry, just couldn't bear living without you."

"I mean, there's a thing called consent, mate, have you heard of it?" Tim chided. 

"Yeah, but would you really have said no, though?" Alex said. 

Tim kissed him softly. "Of course not."

"Then you know why I didn't ask. Come on, I bet you're starving now. There's some nice feeding spots at the back of the pub," Alex said.

"Well, yeah, now that you mention it. Lead on, my friend," Tim said.

Alex licked his neck one last time as he took his hand. "This way, my love."


End file.
